Confidante
by Fox Scarlen
Summary: Sometimes, all WordGirl needs is a friend to talk to, to trust. Violet and WordGirl friendship.


Hi there! This is my first foray into the WordGirl fandom, so I figured I'd start off with a one-shot. I do intend to write more here someday, but I'll start off with this.

Anyways, I just watched (actually, rewatched, I think, but I can't remember) the episode where Violet becomes a superhero (the Framer-you know, 'You've been framed!', catchphrase and confide as the vocab words), and I was sort of struck by this idea.

This fic is a simple little friendship fic, in which Becky, er, WordGirl finally gets to talk a little about being a superhero. Timeline is set where the show currently is, but it references a past episode quite a bit. Also, the fic picks up right after Violet attempts to stop a villain, thinking her powers are back, then finds out they aren't and WordGirl captures the villain. All is set at night.

Disclaimer: WordGirl 'tis not mine.

Confidante

_Noun 1. a person, especially a female, to whom private matters are confided; "her best friend was her confidante"_

"I'm really sorry V-er, Framer, but I guess your powers still haven't come back," WordGirl said awkwardly, not quite sure how to console her deluded best friend.

"No, no, it's okay," Violet replied in her soft voice, obviously dismayed. "I was just so sure that my powers had come back! After that fire hydrant sprayed everyone but me with water, and because it was while I was holding up my frame, I just thought my powers had come back!"

WordGirl raised an eyebrow. "Uh, no, that was because of the-you know what, never mind. Do you want me to fly you home?"

"Eeagh!" Huggy screeched.

Turning to her partner, WordGirl glowered at him. "I _know_ I have a test tomorrow and need to sleep," she whispered, "but I need to help Violet!"

"Agh!" he reminded her again impatiently. Sometimes it was tiresome, being the voice of reason.

**Except when it comes to food**, the narrator reminded him, earning an indignant squeak from the captain.

Violet responded, "That would be great!" Closing her eyes as WordGirl lifted her up, she murmured, "It almost feels like _I_ have the power of flight right now!"

"Oh, uh, yeah," WordGirl muttered, not really sure how to respond. "You know, superpowers aren't all they're cracked up to be."

"They're not?" Violet asked, confused.

"Not really," WordGirl admitted, starting to find it a bit difficult to fly and talk seriously at the same time.

**You're the one who started the conversation in the first place.**

"Not helping."

**Sorry.**

"'S okay." WordGirl fell silent, the only noise her golden cape fluttering behind her. She turned to the monkey in her left arm and asked, "Huggy, can you do me a favor?"

He said, "Agh-eah!"

"Fine, yes, you can have ice cream tomorrow."

"Ah!"

"Anyway, can you go on ahead?"

"Ah!"

"Thanks Huggy."

Spotting the perfect spot, WordGirl landed gently in the middle of the park. "Why are we stopping here?" Violet questioned.

"Oh, uh, no reason, just-"

"And why are superpowers not so great?"

"I'm getting to that," WordGirl admitted, sitting on a bench and motioning for Violet to join her.

As Violet sat down beside her, propping her frame against the bench, she spotted Captain Huggy Face leaving. "Where's he going?" she asked, pointing at the vanishing sidekick.

WordGirl struggled for an excuse. "Oh, see, Huggy likes to, um, walk around the park!"

"At night?"

"Uh, sure."

"Alone?"

"You know what," WordGirl said hastily, "that's really not important right now."

Violet turned to her, a quizzical look on her face. "Then what is?"

Sighing, WordGirl stared at her hands, unsure how to begin.

"Is this about the superpowers?"

The superhero winced. Why was Violet so good at that?

"Yeah," she said, relinquishing the answer reluctantly.

"Are you talking to me because I, too, know what it's like to have superpowers?"

"Uh, no." To herself, she thought, _Violet, you're ruining the moment!_

"Oh." Violet glanced up at the full moon. "You know," she said wistfully, "I wish I had superpowers like yours. They must be amazing."

"Sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Violet asked, looking at WordGirl in amazement. "But why? You haven't really said."

WordGirl's shoulders tensed up, as she found herself suddenly hesitant to continue. "Well, the thing is...it's hard, you know?"

"No."

WordGirl sighed. "All the time, rushing about, fighting crime...It wears you down."

Realization showed on the blonde girl's face, and she leaned towards WordGirl, gently probing. "Are you tired of it?"

"No!" WordGirl exclaimed, jolting her head up and holding her hands out defensively. "No! I mean, well..." She paused. "Yeah. Kind of. Just a little."

"Why?" Violet said, beginning to understand her favorite superhero a little more.

"It's just...it's hard! I'm always out at night, like tonight, fighting crime, and then I'm tired in the morning for school. And..." Again, WordGirl paused. What she wanted to say, wanted so badly to admit to _someone_, _anyone_, was difficult. And dangerous.

But Violet was not about to give up so easily. "WordGirl," she began, "is this about your, your-" her voice dropped to a whisper "-secret identity?"

Immediately, WordGirl stiffened. "H-how did you guess?"

Violet didn't answer, instead continuing down her line of thought. "You have to lie a lot, don't you?"

The superhero winced. "Yes," she admitted. _A lot_.

"And it hurts, doesn't it?"

"...Yeah."

"Have you ever thought about stopping?"

Taken aback, WordGirl shook her head furiously. "No. No! I can't!"

Gently, searching, Violet asked quietly, "But why not?"

WordGirl stared at her, then scratched the back of her head in confusion. "It's just...I don't...I can't. Stuff happens. Bad stuff. I just..."

"Have you ever told anyone?" Violet inquired.

"I, uh...no," WordGirl said, staring at the ground. "Never. Only Huggy knows."

"Would it be so bad to tell just one person?"

WordGirl didn't know what to say. What Violet said made sense...and yet, she couldn't. She couldn't! She'd never told anyone! Imagine what would happen!

There would, there would, there would...just what _would_ happen? What would happen if she told Violet, right here and now, that she was mild-mannered fifth grader Becky Botsford, best friend to Violet, the girl sitting next to her right now.

"I have to go," WordGirl said suddenly, scooping Violet up and rocketing off to her house.

The flight was short, but silent. Violet spent the whole time looking up at WordGirl's face, looking for some answers, and WordGirl kept it averted.

Finally, WordGirl lighted down and set Violet down as well. "Listen, WordGirl, I-" Violet started to say, but was cut off.

"It was fun, okay? Nice talking to you, bye!" WordGirl said rapidly, before shooting off into the sky, just a streak of color amidst the black.

Violet watched as the superhero flew away, and wondered.

And as WordGirl flew away, she chanced a quick glance back to see Violet with her eyes fixated on WordGirl.

After picking up Huggy from the park, WordGirl soared home and straight to her bedroom, changing back into Becky Botsford and lying down in bed.

As the night wore on, and the full moon shone bright, WordGirl lay in her bed, and she, too, wondered.

...

There you go! I apologize for any sort of choppiness or typos-this was written at two in the morning,

Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
